


Little Red Riding Hood JD

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Magnificent Seven TV
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa, Buck’s daughter, imagines her Uncle’s in the roles of various Fairy Tale people.  Tonight, it’s Little Red Riding Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood JD

**Author's Note:**

> Now, just to give you an idea of what the guys look like as the various animals in the fairy tale. Think of them in animal suits, like the actors in the BBC Narnia animal suits. That kinda thing. Hope that clears any confusion up.

Buck eyed the five year old sitting in her bed.

Curly brownish-black hair, dark blue eyes. She looked like her mother but had her father’s eyes and smile.

Alexa Ruth Michelle Wilmington had been dropped off at Buck Wilmington’s doorstep nearly six months ago – Buck found out the mother, Alice, was currently in jail for drugs - and the five year old had her father wrapped around her little finger the moment she said, “Hi, Daddy!”

The others teased Buck about not being careful in the past, but took to doting on the little one as caring uncles.

JD, Buck and Alexa had moved into a bigger condo with three bedrooms nearly five months ago and surprisingly the place was still organized.

Long forgotten cleaning skills had made themselves known as a five year old was quite curious and it wouldn't do to have Alexa snacking on week old pizza left out in the living room.

They were not naming this place the new ‘CDC’.

Tonight Buck was beginning a new nightly tradition after Alexa had come home from kindergarten and asked what fairy tales were.

Quick to correct the gaping holes in his daughter’s education, Buck decided every night he’d tell a new fairy tale to her. He had bought several different fairy tale books including on ewith the original version of the Grims Brother's storiesAs he perused his purchases he was brought up short by just how violent the original fairy tales were.

He definitely would have to do something about it when he read to Alexa.

Opening the page to a Grimm’s Fairy Tale book, Buck began the tale as Alexa’s imagination dove into the story…

 **_TEAM SEVEN PRESENTS – FRACTURED FAIRY TALES_ **

**Once upon a time, in a forest lived a little girl with her mother.**

 **She had dark hair, hazel coloured eyes and wore a blue dress. And everywhere she went, she wore a little red riding hood.**

 **So they called her Little Red Riding Hood.**

JD eyed the blue dress he was wearing along with the white socks, black Mary Janes and he fingered the red riding hood.

“I am never going to live this down,” JD sighed as he adjusted the basket of goodies on his arm.

“Now, Little Red Riding HoooOOoood!” A black man called from the wood house standing in the middle of the woods, a path leading from it. “You better not eat all of those cookies!! They’re for Grandma Josiah!!”

“Yes, Mama Nathan!” JD called back.

Nathan ripped the bonnet off his head. “Why am I playing the mother? Huh?”

“Shush, Nathan! It’s a kid’s story, deal with it!” JD whispered fiercely at Nathan.

 **Hush you two and get on with the story!**

Growling and eyeing the sky and then JD, Nathan had one last bit of advice to offer. “Don’t get eaten by any dang southern speaking wolves on your way to grandma's house!”

JD merely rolled his eyes and shouted back a “Yes, Mama Nathan!” and started to skip down the path towards Grandma’s house.

“Why the heck am I skipping?” JD grumbled as he continued down the path. “Dang kid’s story. I should be walking at a manly pace or maybe even riding my motorcycle.”

Still he continued to skip down the path, basket swinging in his hand. JD started to merrily whistle, unaware of the danger that lurked in the forest.

A shadowy figure followed JD. Sneaky and silent.

Huffing, it looked at the sky. “Must I really do this?”

 **Yes! Now get on with it!**

Shoulders slumping, it jumped out from behind the tree and right in front of JD.

“AIEEEE!!” JD screamed and swung his basket forward. “BACK OFF!!!”

“Dang it, JD!!!”

Eyes opening, JD stopped swinging his basket and looked at the figure. “Ezra?”

The figure was dressed in a grey wolf suit, red jacket with a prosthetic wolf nose on his face. Sharpened incisor’s gleamed in his mouth. Ezra the wolf glared at JD.

“Why are you wearing a red jacket?” JD asked bewildered.

Picking off some invisible lint from his jacket and the fake fur, Ezra crossed his arms across his chest. “Your point being?”

“No, no point...” JD trailed off. “Are we supposed to be doing something now?”

“I have no earthly clue,” Ezra shrugged and then pulled out some tattered pages from his coat. “Says here I’m supposed to ask where you’re going and you reply and then I suggest that you should bring some flowers to Grandma Josiah.” Blinking at the page, Ezra glanced up at JD. “Grandma Josiah?”

JD shrugged. “Who knew the man liked floral print dressing gowns and bedroom caps.”

 **You’re supposed to be picking the flowers by now. *taps foot impatiently***

Rolling his eyes, JD bent over and scooped up a handful of flowers and placed them in his basket. Glaring up at the sky, JD asked aloud, “Happy now?”

 **Yes, very much so. Now, get skipping down that path!**

Ezra smirked at JD. “Nice dress, little girl. Although the legs and arms are a bit hairy.”

JD waved a blurred middle finger at Ezra and then looked at his hand. His shoulder's sagged.. “Stupid kid’s story.”

Chuckling, Ezra grinned at JD. “Have fun at Grandma’s house.” He then walked back into the forest.

Sighing, JD started skipping back down the path towards Grandma Josiah’s house, yet again.

 **In another part of the forrest, Woodsman Vin was cutting down a tree.**

Vin ignored everything around him as he focused cutting down a tree.

 **Yeah, we’ll get back to him later on.**

“What about me?” Chris Larabee suddenly asked.

 **You’re not in this story, so shush!**

Grumbling, Chris stalked out of the story.

 **That’s better, now, Little Red Riding Hood or JD, was skipping down the path, unaware of what was awaiting him at Grandma Josiah’s house.**

“Now Ezra, can’t we talk about this?” Josiah asked Ezra.

“Unfortunately the story says I have to get rid of you somehow and since it’s not sanitary to eat human flesh, it's the closet for you,” Ezra pointed out.

Huffing, Josiah adjusted his position on the floor brought out some yarn and needles. “At least I can work on my knitting. Stitch one perl two." He intoned quietly as Ezra stepped back closing and locking the door. Sighing in relief, Ezra quickly shimmied into a spare nightgown and cap and settled into the bed.

And waited and waited and waited.

“Isn’t JD supposed to be here by now?” Ezra asked aloud.

 **Uh, lemme go check on where he is.**

“All right, see you hit this button and then this one and your cell should be working now,” JD explained as he clicked the back of Chris’s cell phone closed.

“Thanks, JD!” Chris said. “Stupid thing is always breaking on me.”

“Are you even supposed to be in this story?” JD asked.

“No,” Chris grumped. “Stupid narrator kicked me out, but I needed my cell phone fixed.”

JD chuckled.

“And why are you wearing a dress?” Chris asked confused.

“I'm Little Red Riding Hood,” JD sighed and gestured to the dress as if that was a logical explanation

“Huh.”

“It’s actually not that bad,” JD grinned. “Nice breeze and all.”

 **Gentlemen!!**

“Oops!” JD and Chris chorused together.

 ***points at Chris* you need to leave! *points at JD* and you need to be at Grandma Josiah’s house! *snaps finger***

Blinking a couple of times, Chris found himself in a castle and naked. Going to cover himself, he discovered there was a fluffy cloud covering his more private parts.

Eyeing the piece of cloud evilly, he parted some of the fluff and cursed. “Dang it! I’m nothing more then a ken doll here!”

He glanced around.

“Where the heck am I?” Chris growled. Not happy with this turn of events.

 **This is what you get for interrupting Little Red Riding Hood. Congratulations, you’re the Emperor in The Emperor’s New Clothes for the next story.**

Chris glared at the narrator. “And my bits?”

 **Deal with it! Children’s story, remember? And now, back to JD.**

Knocking on the door a couple of times, JD waited for Grandma Josiah to invite him in.

“Come in!”

Opening the door, JD walked into the room. “Grandma, I’m here!”

“Welcome my little, JD!” Ezra squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

“You realize you’re not fooling anyone, right?” JD asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ezra shrugged. “It’s a part of the story.”

 **Yes, now get on with it!**

“Fine!” JD sighed out. “My, what big eyes you have, Grandma.”

“The better to distinguish you with!” Ezra squeaked out.

Rolling his eyes, JD continued on. “My, what big ears you have, Grandma!”

“The better to identify you with.”

Coming closer, JD looked Ezra up and down. “My, what big teeth you have, Grandma!”

“The better to dispatch you with!” Ezra roared and tackled JD.

The two went down in a tangle of limbs.

“Dang it, Ezra!!” JD growled out and battered at Ezra’s head with his basket. “Get off of me!”

“Well, I’m supposed to try and eat you...” Ezra trailed off as JD stopped beating him with the basket. “But Vin should be coming by any second now to ‘rescue you’.”

 **In another section of the forest...**

“Ah, nature, nothin’ like it,” Vin grinned as he patted a squirrel on the head.

 **Back at Grandma Josiah’s house.**

“Riiight,” JD drawled. “You do realize that the narrator put Vin in the woods, right?”

“Oh dear lord, he’s probably off communing with the trees or some furry little creatures,” Ezra winced and then let JD up.

“So, how did you want to do this then?” JD asked.

“Agree to disagree and then we head home.” Ezra suggested.

“Works for me!” JD grinned.

The two headed out of the house, happy with their turn of events.

“Hello, anyone?” Josiah called out from the closet.

 **Ezra the Wolf went to Vegas and opened his own Casino. Grandma Josiah made so many scarves, he opened up a little boutique to sell them. Little Red Riding Hood JD went off into the world and offered his IT services to a major corporation. Woodsman Vin had a sidekick squirrel and together the two fought crime in the woods.**

 **THE END.**

Buck closed the fairy tale book and smiled at his daughter sleeping in her bed. Tucking the blankets around her more, he left the book on her nightstand and left her room.

“Sooo, Little Red Riding Hood, huh?” JD asked, pushing himself off the wall.

“Well, had to start off with something,” Buck grinned.

“Any idea why she was grinning at certain things?”

“Not a clue,” Buck scratched his chin. “Darndest thing, really. Overactive imagination I guess.”

“Oh well, as long as she enjoyed the story,” JD smiled.

“I’m sure she did,” Buck agreed.

The two settled in for the night, in their respective rooms.

Alexa meanwhile dreamed of her uncle’s in various fairy tale roles.


End file.
